Godric
Name: Godric Status: Alive Species: Vampire; formerly Human Sexuality: Pansexual Family: Progeny Eric Northman and Nora Gainesborough; grandsire of Pam Swynford de Beaufort; vampire brother of Remus the Impaler Affiliation: Vampire Authority History Godric was born in Gaul, in a tribe that worshipped the four elements. In 58 BCE, Gaul was invaded by Roman forces. Godric was captured, and brought back to Rome to be sold as a slave. He was purchased by a Roman master who turned out to be a vampire -- and was cruel and sadistic. He physically and sexually abused Godric until the boy turned 16 years. At that point, his master finally sired Godric. Godric stayed with his master for an unknown amount of time, learning all that he could about being a vampire. Godric came to believe there was no such thing as good and evil, only survival and death. Then, seeking vengeance for untold years of abuse, Godric murdered his sire. This was considered a terrible offense by other vampires, and Godric was forced to flee. Godric discovered a renewed fascination with war and armies -- something he'd been interested in as a child. He began to follow armies -- and as a result, he encountered the Vikings. Some time in the 10th century, he watched Eric Northman in a nighttime raid. He followed the brave warrior, and killed his two surviving compatriots and siring the wounded Eric. Godric taught Eric as though he were a son. They traveled together for centuries. In 1665 CE, the two were in London during an outbreak of plague. Here, Eric encountered Nora Gainesborough. Impressed by her courage, Eric brought her to Godric who sired her to prevent her from dying from the plague. By 1793 CE Eric and Godric were living in Paris and had befriended a vampiric serial killer named Guerra. By 1908 CE, Godric had relocated to Texas and had ingratiated himself to the vampire community there enough to be named the Sheriff of District 9. He led a nest that included Stan Baker and Isabel Beaumont. During World War II, Godric and Eric infiltrated the Nazis to investigate Operation Werewolf. In 1945 CE they tracked down a werewolf and attempted to interrogate her -- though all they learned was that she was addicted to vampire blood, and that the pack of werewolves was led by a vampire. Eric was shocked -- and this momentary lapse allowed the werewolf to overpower him. Godric killed her, and lectured Eric on keeping his emotions in check. After this, the two vampires parted ways and would not encounter one another again for many many years. Over the course of his life, Godric began to sympathize with humans -- the fear they held of vampires, a fear which he had once contributed to. In recent years, Godric has developed a conscience and has made an effort to redeem himself. Powers & Abilities Godric has all of the ordinary powers and abilities of a vampire of the Lilithian bloodline. Due to his advanced age, he is extraordinarily powerful even by vampiric standards. Source Godric is derived from True Blood. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Godric's Bloodline Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:True Blood Characters Category:Lilithian Vampires Category:Vampire Authority